


Last Chance at Life

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: Set at a mental health hospital for teens. Veronica Lodge is admitted by her parents. There she meets Jughead Jones who she soon finds out is a lot like her. The rest of the Archie gang are also at the hospital for various reasons. Inside a teenagers mind. What secrets does Veronica have buried inside and is there more to her mental health issues than her mother first thought.





	1. 'The new girl'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I support mental health a lot so this is a little mental health awareness fic but in the form of a story to show the reality of it.
> 
> Also can I note I'll mention a lot of mental health issues I don't want anyone to take them the wrong way and think I'm being horrible about them if the character is. It's just the characters point of view and in real life not everyone understands mental health issues especially in teenagers. This is Fiction with Non-Fiction issues. xx

\---------- Chapter 1 'The new girl' ----------

 

\-- Betty Cooper's POV --

I had been here two months and had already made a lot of friends. Most people here were friendly some people could be bitchy and horrible at times but that's life. Tina Patel left last week so we are waiting on a new arrival and as it had been so long we didn't think they'd be one but on Saturday afternoon Nurse Jenny came through the main entrance with a girl. She was short about 5 foot 1, she also looked Latina, she had blacky/blue hair just below her shoulder and was wearing a expensive looking dress with a cape draped around her with a bag in her hands that looked like a Hermes. Her makeup also looked flawless. Another Nurse walked behind her with 2 black suitcases. The girl had a frown on her face and was looking down. She reminded me a lot of the kid called Jughead, he hardly talked and wore dark colours but he was slowly interacting more with the group.

'Hey guys. New girl has arrived' I said to everyone in the lounge of the hospital

Everyone rushed to the doorway to see the new girl. All the guys mouths hung opened and the girls just slapped them.

'What! She's gorgeous' Archie whispered

'Lave her alone Archie. We don't even know her' Betty said back

They looked on as Nurse Jenny led her up some stairs. The girl walked very slowly behind Nurse Jenny.

'She must be taking Tina's bed. So I have a new roommate then' Cheryl said

5 minutes later they all went back to what they were doing prior to 'the new girl' arriving. They would find out more about her when she came down.

However she didn't come down, the group didn't see her for the rest of the day. She missed dinner so when everyone left to go to their rooms for the night Cheryl said she would fill them in tomorrow morning if she found anything out.

\-- Cheryl Blossom's POV --

I walked up to my room. My room was on the second floor so I only had to go up one set of stairs. When I entered my room I saw 'the new girl' sat on Tina's old bed with her bed made with black sheets but her suitcases hadn't been unpacked and were just sat next to the bed. She was sat cross legged with her phone in her lap just staring at the wall opposite.

'Hey' I spoke waiting to see if she responded. She didn't.

I sat on my bed which was opposite (Like a college dorm room but slightly bigger). And stared at her. She didn't even move her eyes, she just kept staring ahead.

So I tried something different I got up and walked up to her and set a hand on her knee. This made her flinch and move backwards towards the wall her bed was against.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you' I apologized

'The new girl' finally looked at me and just stared, she showed no emotion.

'What's your name? I'm Cheryl Blossom' I said as I perched on the side of her bed. Not getting too close as she clearly didn't like people touching her.

The girl just looked at me and then began playing with her hands in her lap. I just nodded and left her. I'd never met anyone like this even that Jughead Jones spoke more and I thought he was weird. I began getting ready for bed and saw that she was doing the same. We all had en suites with two sinks so we could go in together but I waited and let her go first to give her some privacy.

45 minutes later she came out with freshly washed and dried hair. And a over sized hoodie with a pair of leggings on. Her legs were so skinny even skinnier than Betty's and she suffers with Bulimia and she's the skinniest person I've met. She walked past me and turned the main light in the room off however as she got into bed she turned on my lamp next to my bed so that I could still see. I smiled and entered the en suite to get ready for bed.

Half an hour later I came out and saw the girl who still didn't have a name sound asleep. She had her hood up and was snuggled into the duvet. This girl was a mystery but we will try and help her. But first I need a name so that's the first job of tomorrow. Put a name to a face. I walked to my bed, climbed in and turned off my lamp before falling sound asleep.

 

_\-- You are NOT your illness, You have a **name** , a **history** , a **personality**. Staying **yourself** is the battle --_


	2. 'Hi Veronica, I'm Jughead Jones'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama at breakfast and Jughead reaches out to get Veronica to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say Rest in Peace to the 22 victims that sadly lost their lives at Ariana Grande's concert in Manchester Monday night. I'm deeply saddened by this as it's so close to home and you never imagine that this tragedy would happen so near by. Many Innocent lives were taken in a split second. My thoughts are with their families and the 120+ that are injured and are still fighting for their lives. Also my thoughts are with Ariana and her team. She mustn't blame herself for this, she sang her heart out and the 22 victims that sadly lost their lives had the night of their life and it was filled with joy and happiness. She needs to remember that she made so many people happy that night. We all need to pull together to fight Terrorism. No innocent human being should go to a concert and not return home. It's heartbreaking. The United Kingdom is shook as well as the rest of the world. I hope you keep the 22 victims and those injured in your thoughts and prayers tonight. #PrayforManchester (22/05/17)

\--------- Chapter 2 'Hi Veronica, I'm Jughead Jones' -----------

 

\-- Cheryl's POV --

We were allowed to lay in on a Sunday as it was our free day. I woke and saw that it was 9.30am. I turned over and saw 'the new girl' still fast asleep in the same position she was when I fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful so I left to the bathroom in silence. I showered, washed my hair and got dressed. When I entered back into our room she was still fast asleep. I left for breakfast.

When I got into the dining room everyone was already there.

'Cheryl!' I heard Archie shout

I turned to him and smiled and walked over and sat next to him. Across from us were Betty, Kevin and that Jughead kid.

'Come on! Lets know some gossip about 'the new girl' what's her story' Kevin said

'I have no idea' I replied

'What do you mean?' Betty questioned

'She didn't speak. When I walked in she was sat on her bed crossed legged just staring at the wall. I spoke and introduced myself but she didn't move or acknowledge me so i walked to her and touched her knee, she seemed to get scared and move back towards the wall. I spoke again and she just started playing with her hands in her lap. I gave her some privacy and let her use the bathroom on her own. She came out and her legs are so skinny! I couldn't believe it. She then got in bed and was asleep by the time I was finished in the bathroom. She's weird. Even weirder than Jughead'

'Hey' Jughead said.

'Well at least you talk now. Like she looks the most messed up kid I've ever met. And we live in a hospital full of messed up kids so that's saying something'

As I finished the others turned towards the door and I saw 'the new girl' stood in the doorway just looking around. She had a full face of make up, was wearing a black leather skirt, with what looked like a black long sleeved turtleneck bodysuit and some Chelsea boots.

Everyone suddenly went silent. There was an empty seat on the left side of the table at the end. She walked over to it and sat down, moving the chair slightly to her left so she was further away from the girl she had sat next to. Archie, Kevin, Betty, Cheryl & Jughead could were looking at her from across the table. She was again playing with her hands whilst they rest on the table.

'She's doing it again' I said

'Maybe she just gets nervous around new people. Let me go over to her and try' Archie said getting up and began walking towards 'the new girls' seat.

There was another seat at the very end of the table Archie sat in it and faced 'the new girl'. Everyone had gone back to their conversations but the group looked on at Archie.

 

\-- Archie's POV --

'Hi, I'm Archie'

The girl just looked up at me and looked back at her hands.

'What's your name?' I said

She again didn't answer, just kept playing with her hands. I moved my hand to touch hers to stop her from fidgeting. As my hand made contact with hers she pulled away and stood up abruptly. I stood up and moved towards her. She just pushed me to the ground and walked towards the corner of the room.

'Woah! What's going on here!' I heard Nurse Jenny shout and she came into my point of view, she must've ran into the room.

She helped me up and rushed to 'the new girls' side. 'The new girls' fists were in balls. She was whispering something to her I could only faintly hear.

'It's okay, no ones going to hurt you hear, you're safe. You're okay'

I looked and saw everyone looking in disbelief. What was wrong with this girl and what was her name!

Nurse Jenny led her out and we saw them walk towards the stairs. Obviously up to her room.

'She's got some real issues' I said

'What the fuck man!' Kevin said

'We don't know whats up with her, she might have some serious issues. Worse than any of us' Jughead said piping up

'She seems crazy, should she be here?' Cheryl asked

'Everyone's welcome here no matter their problems. We just need to find out and help her as best we can' Betty said

They fell silent and a few minutes later Nurse Jenny walked in and coughed.

'Hi guys well as you know and saw we have a new girl joining us since Tina's departure. As you can see the girl isn't mentally stable and we are here to help her as best as we can. I would like you guys to be patient with her as she hasn't spoke at all not even to one of us. I do however want to fill you in on a little about her. 'Her name is Veronica Lodge'. She's 17 years old and from the New York area. That's all the information I can give. I want her to reach out to you guys, and speak to you and she can tell you that as I don't want to invade her privacy. For now she will stay upstairs and for you guys breakfast is ready so come on' Nurse Jenny spoke as she left the room everyone following but us.

'Veronica Lodge. Nice to put a name to a face' Kevin said

'She is a mystery' Cheryl said as she got up to get her food. Everyone nodded and and we followed her.

 

\-- Jughead Jones's POV --

It was much later now around 6pm. It was late October so it was already dark. On Sunday nights everyone gathers in the lounge room to watch movies. Kind of a tradition we all decided. But I didn't join them. I wanted to find Veronica. I know her. She was me when I first joined. She's the female version of me and I know she's hurting inside. I may not know her problems or her deepest secret but I want to help her to talk as since I started and opened up I became a lot happier. I walked up to the second floor to hers and Cheryl's room. I knocked and waited a few minutes without hearing any noise from inside I opened the door and no one was in there. I knocked on the en suite door and again no answer so I walked in and again no Veronica.

I stood in the middle of the room thinking for a few minutes. I walked everywhere in the hospital, checked every room. But still no Veronica. Then a thought sprung to mind. The Roof! When I first came here I discovered a door which when opened had stairs that led to the roof of the hospital. I used to sit up here most nights and just look out into the world. And let all my problems fade away. I made my way to the door and climbed the stairs slowly. As I opened the door I feel the warmth of the night time air. I closed the door behind me and looked around. To my right. There she was. Sat cross legged looking out into the world. Looking like she was wearing an over sized hoodie with a pair of leggings and Stan Smiths. She also had a cap on and her blacky/blue hair flowing behind her. I slowly walked towards her but sat a few feet away from her as I knew she didn't like contact.

She moved a little when she saw me sit next to her but then went back to looking out into the skyline of the City we were on the boarder of.

We both sat in silence for what felt hours but when I checked my watch it had only been 20 minutes. I then spoke up.

'Hi Veronica. I'm Jughead Jones' I wanted to start off slow

She turned her head to stare at me and then turned her head back so she was staring in front of her again.

'I get it you don't want to talk. I was exactly like you, I didn't talk for days and then I found the courage and the strength to do it and I never felt better'

She looked at me again but the stare lasted longer and I could see a hint of emotion in her eyes. Yet I didn't know what emotion that was.

'I want to help you Veronica. I know how it feels when people judge you. I understand. And don't get me wrong I don't know but I want to get to know you and find out why you're hurting'

Veronica's stare was still on me. I looked at her and our eyes met. After a moment or two I saw a small smile form from her lips. She then turned back to the skyline with the small smile still on her face.

I had done it! I had finally broken Veronica Lodge. The smile was a small step but for her it must be huge. It's been two days and that;s the first bit of emotion she's shown.

I moved closer to her so our knees were 30cm apart. She turned to look at me again and nodded. I understood. She accepted my help and wanted me to help.

I knew not to push anymore. She had progressed a lot tonight. We both turned back to the skyline and just took in the warm air of the night.

 

_\-- **Courage** isn't having the **strength** to go on, it is going on when you didn't have **strength** \--_


	3. 'Group'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a group session where they're supposed to open up. It all gets too much for Veronica when she's put on the spot. Insight into Veronica's mind also an insight into what Jughead is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody whose reading even though we're only two chapters in. I hope your enjoying it as much as I am writing it xx Also sorry it's a shorter chapter than usual it's late here and I have and exam in like just under 9 hours. So all the sleep counts. Anyway thank you again and hope you enjoy xx

\---------- Chapter 3 'Group' ----------

 

\-- Veronica Lodge's POV --

The next day after dinner we are all called into the lounge where there are chairs set out in a circle. As everyone was sitting down I sat down next to Jughead but I don't speak, I just glance at him. He smiles at me but I just stare at him as I'm still nervous around everyone. Just as I turned away from Jughead Nurse Jenny started speaking.

'So today is the first group of this term, basically we haven't had one since late July and it's now late October. Also we've had a few new arrivals since July, more than half of you actually so as we go around the circle I would like you to say what your fighting and what you would like to overcome here. Remember we are all in this together, no one is going to judge and you are here as a way to get better'

Get better, she doesn't understand any of us, especially me. My head is a mess. I don't even know half the time what's going on inside my own head! It's a constant battle. Jughead is the only person I've some what let in. And what I mean by that is I gave him one little smile. Nothing more! I know why I'm here. My mother knows why I'm here, she admitted me. But she doesn't know the half of it. I'm hiding secrets. Secrets that could destroy people but secrets I'm so ashamed of and secrets that haunt me every time I go to sleep or close my eyes. The images will never leave my mind. But I can't let anyone know that. I've always learnt, never let anyone 'that' far into your life where one day they could destroy it. I had trust broken and that's broken me.

'Archie how about you first' I heard as I suddenly came out of my rant inside my own head

'Well I'm here because my parents were putting too much pressure on me to do good in everything. Especially football. It all got too much and I started lashing out and getting angry. I was then diagnosed with Depression and Anger Problems. So basically I'm here to try and fight that and get back to my normal self'

Nurse Jenny nodded and clapped. Pathetic. Pretending like she care. Everyone went around the circle and it was nearly my go. Jughead was just before me.

'Erm, I'm here because I'm trying to beat depression and my suicidal thoughts'

I suddenly turned my head towards Jughead. He has them thoughts too. He was right. We are similar.

Nurse Jenny nodded and then looked at me.

'Veronica?' I didn't answer

I just looked down at my lap and started messing with my hands. I knew I did this when I wanted to block people out. I did it when I was nervous. It was just a habit and I couldn't never seem to break it but it helped me.

'Veronica' I heard Jughead whisper next to me

I turned my head away from my hands so I could look at Jughead as soon as I turned towards him I saw him nod. But I couldn't. I just couldn't do this. I had to get out of there. I got up from my seat and ran out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs where I ran up them to get to my room on the second floor. I slammed the door and curled up in the corner of the room.

 

\-- Jughead's POV --

I saw her turn her head towards her lap as she began playing with her hands again. Everyone was staring at her and I knew in her state of mind she wouldn't like that. So i tried whispering to her, to get her attention.

'Veronica'

She turned her head away from her lap to look at me. When her eyes met mine I nodded to give her a bit of comfort and confidence. She just stared at me blankly. She then suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Everyone's eyes followed her and we saw her run towards the stairs. To her room.

'That's okay. Veronica's new and is still adjusting. She'll open up when she's ready...

I stopped listening as I was thinking about Veronica. I was really concerned for her because she isn't speaking or acknowledging anyone. She smiled the faintest smile at me last night. And has turned to look at me a couple times but apart from that. Nothing. I don't want her going through the same thing I did. As not talking was the worst for me. I know she has secrets. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at me. I know the look because I've done 'the look'. I'm going to help her. I have to. She needs me and I seem to be the only one willing to try.

 

_\-- The **strongest** people make time to help others, even if they're struggling with their own **personal demons** \--_


	4. 'Jughead you're the only one...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica does something unexpected. A movie night. And Nurse Jenny confides in Jughead to help to get Veronica to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale Season 2 Promo shoot!!! Ahhhhh!!!! It looked so good!! Can't wait til Autumn this year!!! And Mark met Camila!!! Hiram and Veronica together are going to be amazing. And again thank you for everything xxx

\---------- Chapter 4 'Jughead you're the only one ----------

\-- Veronica's POV --

I couldn't control my breathing, I couldn't control my mind. I couldn't control my life! Sat in this corner, trapped inside my own mind. I bet on the outside I look like a freak. Don't worry I feel the same on the inside too. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm messed up. Yh. That's it I'm messed up.

It felt like hours had past when someone finally came into the room. I knew it was Jughead. He was the only one who even bothered to try with me. I couldn't stop shaking or crying to acknowledge him.

I then heard him sit in front of me. He then started talking.

'Hey Veronica, it's me Jughead. I want you to listen to me. Okay'

I knew he didn't need an answer so he carried on.

'Breathe in and out slowly for me'

I listened as I could trust him. I started breathing slowly in and out.

'Now just let everything leave your mind, everything negative for this very moment'

I squeezed my eyes closed and kept doing the breathing and removing the negative thoughts from my mind. I don't know how long it was until I finally stopped crying and shaking. I wiped the tears and looked up at him.

'See you 'can' do it. We're going to beat these panic attacks Veronica I know we will'

I kept looking into his eyes and reached my hands just to touch his for a second, I then pulled away and turned my head to look at something else in the room. And for once I didn't start playing with my hands. Thank you Jughead.

\-- Jughead's POV --

She reached out and touched my hand!

Progress!

And she wasn't playing with her hands when she looked away!

She's getting somewhere!

'Do you want to go downstairs into the lounge to watch TV?'

She looked at me and nodded.

Another acknowledgement!

I got up off her bedroom floor and looked at what she was wearing properly. A skirt with a shirt tucked in and some boots.

'Do you want to change into something more comfortable? As we may be in there ages. As I feel like a movie night is coming'

She glanced at me and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out a burgundy hoodie and a pair of navy short shorts. She then got out some fluffy socks. I watched as she walked into her bathroom and locked the door. 

I decided to take a little look around the room. I knew Cheryl wouldn't mind too much. I didn't want to snoop. Just see inside Veronica's life a little.

I saw her suitcases under the bed. She must've unpacked. She had black bed sheets and a black mirror sat on her desk. She also had a lot of makeup spread out all the over her desk. Even more than Cheryl's! As I looked over at hers. She had no pictures. Except for one on her bedside table. It was in a black photo frame and was of her with a boy. Who looked the same age as her. He was much taller than her and has blonde hair. They were in front of what looked like a house and she was smiling bright. She looked a few years younger than now so I'd say she was 13/14 in this picture. She looked like she hadn't a care in the world. This was tragic for Jughead because he looked at her now and it was as if he was looking at a completely different person from the girl staring back at him in the photo. He had just sat down on her bed when she walked out with her hair now in a ponytail and she'd taken her makeup off.

'You ready?' I asked as I got up off her bed and walked to open the door for her.

I turned and saw her nod as she walked out and I followed closing her door behind me.

We walked down the stairs next to each other. It felt like she didn't want o leave my side as when I sped up so did she, when I slowed down slightly so did she.

We entered the lounge and saw that nearly everyone was in there. I saw 2 empty spaces on one of the couches. The middle and the one to its right. Betty was sat on the far end reading a book. I walked over and sat in the middle. Veronica walked straight behind be and sat down slowly in the seat next to be. Curling up in the corner.

'What movie is on tonight then?' I asked towards no one in particular.

'Hmmm, Bad Neighbors 2?' Kevin suggested as he looked at the movie selection

'Sounds good' I said

Everyone around me nodded and replied with yeses. Even Betty who was engrossed  by her book. As Kevin put the movie in. Betty put her book down and turned towards me and whispered.

'Hey, how is she?' She said nodding towards Veronica

'Okay, she'll get there. I'll make sure of it' I nodded and turned to look at Veronica

She was just staring at the TV screen hugging her knees to her chest. Just before Kevin pressed play. Archie and Cheryl came in with loads of blankets and pillows. 

'Here you go everyone!' She said throwing them around. She threw one at Betty and then looked up and saw me and Veronica. A look of shock swept over her face. I looked at her and she nodded towards Veronica. I just nodded back, I knew what she was asking. She nodded and smiled back at me with reassurance as she now knew that her new roommate/friend was okay. She then walked up to us and gave us a big black blanket. Which looked like the one off of Veronica's bed.

Veronica looked down as I spread it over the both of us. She smiled lightly to herself which she knew I saw but she acted like she didn't care. Which I knew she didn't. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

She was making progress! This was good!

The lights were turned off and Cheryl jumped on the couch next to Betty that I was pushed closer to Veronica. She didn't seem to mind though as her gaze didn't move from the TV screen.

About half and hour into the movie I felt Veronica move slightly, I now saw her head lying on the pillow that was next to my arm. Her head was a few CM away from leaning on me. She had one arm on top of the cover and her legs were pulled up on the couch. I could see that her eyes were still open so I knew she wasn't asleep.

10 minutes later I looked towards her again and her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly and her hand was now limp. I smiled to myself. She was finally peaceful. As I hoped that when she's asleep she lets go of all her problems and fears in the world and is just in her own perfect world. 

It was now the end of the movie and Cheryl got up to turn the lights on. She looked over and saw Veronica asleep.

'Do you want me to take her upstairs' She said walking over

This got everyone#s attention and they looked over.

'That's the calmest I've seen her since she's been here' Archie said

'She does always look calm in her sleep and I hope her dreams are happy as he thoughts in the day seem less so' Cheryl said

Cheryl removed the blanket the best she could without waking her.

'Bring this upstairs Jug' She said picking Veronica up and carrying her bridal style as she passed me her blanket. Veronica didn't move at all.

I said night to everybody and followed the girls upstairs. Veronica placed Veronica in the bed and pulled the duvet over her sleeping frame. I placed the blanket on the end of her bed and was about to walk out when Cheryl stopped me.

'Thank you Jughead. You've been so good to her. I know I've only known her a short time but she feels like a good friend already and I want to help her'

I nodded at her. 'We will Cheryl don't you worry'

I left the room and walked back downstairs to get drink before I headed to my room on the third floor. I was just about walk into the kitchen when Nurse Jenny stopped me.

'Hey Jughead do you have a second?'

'Of course Jenny what's up?' I asked

'Well it's about Veronica, I see that you've been there for her these past few days as she settles in and I can't thank you enough. I saw the exchange in group and it seems that she trusts you. I want to ask you something?'

'Thank you, and I want to help as I know what she's going through, well I know some of it but not all of it and Yh I'll do anything'

'Please work with her more, talk to her more, interact with her, get her involved with the others. I may bring her out of her shell. As Jughead you're the only one that seems to be making any progress with her. Not even her parents could'

I nodded understanding.

'Of course Jenny, I'll always be there for her'

'Good, that's good, I have an idea' She said

'Go on'

'If I give you two whiteboards and some colourful pens would you try to talk to her that way? As I know shes interacted with you a bit, I could tell by the way she looked at you, There's a reason shes not talking and maybe with the help of whiteboards she will open up'

'I totally agree an I'm willing to try. I'll come see you in the morning and get them'

She nodded at me.

'Thank you Jughead, I really appreciate this'

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to get my drink. The whiteboard idea wan't that bad and maybe it will make her open up as she doesn't have to speak.

 

- _\- I love **sleep**. You **forget** about **pain** , **problems** , **stress** , everything for awhile --_

 

 

 


	5. Whiteboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whiteboard idea maybe better than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts on this story. I would love to hear any feedback. It would make me so happy. And you don't realize how much I appreciate every single one of you reading this and giving the story some love. #MentalHealthAwareness xxx

\---------- Chapter 5 Whiteboards ----------

 

\-- Jughead's POV --

It was late afternoon the next day and I hadn't seen Veronica at all. Cheryl had come down for lunch and said she was in their room reading a book. And after that she disappeared upstairs too and we hadn't seen her again. We presume they're both still in their room.

I saw Nurse Jenny earlier and collected two whiteboards with some colourful pens. I wanted to try it. I had a feeling it would work. Well I was hoping.

I walked up the stairs towards Cheryl and Veronica's room. I knocked twice and waited for one of them to answer. I heard someone walk around the room and then open the door. It was Cheryl.

'Hey Jughead, what's up?' She said smiling at me

I nodded for her to come out of the room. She nodded and looked back at what must've been Veronica. She then followed me out and closed the door.

'So what is it?' She asked crossing her arms with a look of concern

'Nurse Jenny gave me an idea of using whiteboards to communicate with Veronica. As I know she doesn't like to talk and she hasn't since she's been here. And I know what it feels like to not communicate'

'To be honest it sounds like an amazing idea. I've slept in the same room with her for over a week and she hasn't said a word. She's nodded once or twice if I've asked her a question or listened when I'm speaking but apart from that no words have left her mouth. So go for it. Do you want me to leave? Because I can. I truly don't mind. Anything to help her out'

I nodded.

'I think it would be best if it was just the two of us as I believe she would open up more. I'll go and see Josie'

She nodded towards me and walked off down the hallway to Josie's room.

I took a breath and knocked before walking into their room.

As soon as I walked in Veronica looked behind her. She was sat at her desk with a makeup brush in her hand. She looked slightly curious as to why I was here and probably where Cheryl had gone.

'Hey Veronica. Cheryl's gone down the hall to see Josie so I thought I'd come in and talk to you'

She just nodded slightly and turned back to her mirror and carried on with what looked like her eyebrows.

'I wanted to try something I said sitting down on the floor in the middle of their room

She didn't respond for another five minutes. i just watched her finish her makeup and take a couple of pictures in her mirror. She then turned around and acknowledged me. She came and sat across from and nodded as for me to go on.

'I spoke to Nurse Jenny and she had an idea'

She just stared at me as if waiting for me to continue. I nodded and continued.

'She gave me two whiteboards and some pens and I thought we could communicate with them. So instead of you talking you can write it and then its erased forever. What do you say? I don't want to push you to do anything. This is just a stepping stone'

She thought for a minute and then picked up one whiteboard and a purple pen. I copied her action but picked up a dark blue pen.

She began writing on the board. She then turned it round to face me.

'hey!' it read. OMG! SHE FINALLY SAID SOMETHING! WELL KIND OF!

'Hey Veronica :)' I wrote back

'jughead'

'What's your favourite colour?' I asked/wrote

'purple. and yours.'

She didn't like capitals did she. I laughed inside my head.

'Dark Grey :P'

':D' She wrote back

We went back and fourth like this for awhile. I found out she loved the TV series Pretty Little Liars. Her favourite movie was Paper Towns. She loved pearls. Her favourite book was Pride and Prejudice. Her birthday is June 29th 2001. I then wanted to ask a more personal question.

'The guy in the photo on your bedside table. Who is he? If you don't mind me asking? :)'

She read it and thought for a second. She then began writing. Which surprised me. I thought she'd not want to open up about this mysterious boy. She then turned her board around.

'ian, he's my best friend from high school well was my best friend. we haven't spoken in like 6 months due to my family sending me to various different 'mental hospitals'

This made me feel sad inside. She'd lost her best friend and in the photo they looked so happy.

'I'm so sorry Veronica. I know that one day you'll reconnect and become friends again. I just know it'

She just replied with a ':/' face

I thought that maybe she'd had enough and she'd opened up enough so I asked her if she'd like to stop.

'Would you like to stop for today? You've been amazing'

'yes and thanks'

I nodded as she passed me the whiteboard. But I didn't take it from her.

'You keep it. You can then communicate with Cheryl as I know she would love that and possibly the others?' I said smiling

'good idea' she wrote

She then got up and placed the pens on her bedside table with her whiteboard.

Just as I was about to say something I heard shouting from downstairs.

'HEY GUYS I'M BACK!!!!!!' It was Reggie Mantle

I turned to see Veronica backing up to sit on her bed and she moved her way to the very corner and pulled her legs to her chest. She must not like shouting so i tried to reassure her.

'It's okay Veronica, that's no one to worry about. That's Reggie Mantle he went on a month rehab course and now he must be back. He won't hurt you so don't worry' I hoped that worked

It did. She got off her bed and walked towards me and pointed towards the door.

'You want to go downstairs?' I asked

She walked to grab a whiteboard and pen.

'yes, it's nearly dinner isn't it.'

'Yes, yes it is. Lets go' I opened the door for her and she walked out with the whiteboard and pen in her hand. I followed and closed the door.

I wish I knew what was going on in her head. She was mute. And that's the sad thing, not being able to hear the girls voice. I wanted to understand why. How. What caused this. She would write on a whiteboard but was too afraid to speak. Who made her this way.

 

_\-- **Imagine not** being able to **live your life** like everyone else. I **magine** **not** being able to speak. I **magine** being **terrified** of someone asking you a question. **Imagine** **not** being able to **respond** when someone does ask you a question. **Selective Mutism**. **Educate yourself** \--_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Reggie Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie Mantle comes back after a month away. He is instantly interested in Veronica. Which she doesn't seem to like. He's also very confused about the whiteboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon! Be proud :) Hope you're enjoying it! And thank you xxx

\---------- Chapter 6 Reggie Mantle ----------

 

\-- Cheryl's POV --

Reggie. Ugh. I thought he'd never come back. He'd never done anything bad to me he was so fucking annoying. He was also girl crazy. He tried it on with me once. I shot him down and he didn't try again.

'Cheryl, it's been a while' He came to hug me as he walked over to the couch I was sat on

I accepted just to keep civil.

'Erm, Hi Reggie. How have you been?' I said pulling away as he walked around greeting everyone

'Better, the rehab center was good I met a lot of chicks there' He smirked

'Is that all you care about?'

'Well if I can't have you I've got to try somewhere' He said laughing and fist bumping Archie

'Where's the weirdo?' He asked again

'You mean Jughead?' Kevin said

'Yes Keller, of course I mean Jughead'

Just as I was about to answer. Veronica walked into the room with Jughead trailing behind her. I knew Reggie would say something.

Reggie turned to look at the door. He look straight towards Veronica and didn't even acknowledge Jughead.

'Well well well, whose this pretty little thing' He said approaching her

'Reggie leave her alone' I said

Everyone in the room was watching the exchange as we all knew what Reggie was like.

Veronica just stared at him and tried to walk past but Reggie stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. This caused her to jump at the sudden contact and walk backwards towards the door.

'Wow, calm down. Your just as weird as Jughead do you not talk' He said in a mocking voice

'Reggie I would stop that if I were you' Archie said trying to provoke Veronica as he knew what she could do and what state she could get herself in

'I'm not doing anything. I just want to talk to this pretty little lady. What's your name?' He asked edging closer to her again

'Dude she doesn't like people touching her so leave it out' Jughead said walking in front of her, as he did this she walked round him and rushed to stand next to me. Hugging her whiteboard and pen tight

'She looks fine to me' He said turning around to face her and the rest of us

'Why are you holding a whiteboard. How fucking weird are you? Looks can be misleading' He said this broke Cheryl's heart. No girl should be put down like that. No one should.

'She doesn't talk you dumbass!' Jughead shouted

'Why, we're all messed up here, there's nothing to hide darling' He said

Veronica turned her whiteboard around and began writing on it. When she finished she turned it around 'selective mutism, now please leave me alone' She rubbed it off the board and sat down on one of the couches and began drawing on the board

'Okay okay fine, I wont bother her again. I get it okay we're all messed up and we don't want any more issues thrown on us. I'm sorry...' he said standing in front of her

'Veronica' I said

'Veronica, I'm sorry Veronica'

She just nodded and carried on drawing and looking up occasionally to watch the TV.

\-- Jughead's POV --

'Sorry dude. No hard feelings' He said to me approaching me

'We're good. Why you back so soon? I thought you'd be away longer?'

'They said I had progressed more than anyone so they said I could come back here'

I nodded.

'Dude please give Veronica some space from now on. She's only been here like a week and we don't really know her or why she's here'

He nodded, patted me on the back and then walked off picking his suitcase up from the door on the way out. Up to his room I presumed. Maybe he had changed after all. And I'm willing to believe that. I hoped Veronica was going to be okay. I needed her to be okay. She needed to move forward, she couldn't move backwards.

 

_\-- **Apologies** don't mean anything if you keep doing what you're **apologizing** for --_


	7. 'my darkest secret'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenagers parents come to visit but for one, no one turns up. Veronica's battle with herself reveals something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish these were more regular! Don't worry from the 16th June they will be a lot more regular. And that seems ages away but it isn't! It will go quick. Just want to say again another thank you to everyone reading, giving kudos and commenting, it means the world and I'm so glad I can get my work out and for people to actually enjoy it xxx

\---------- Chapter 7 'my darkest secret' ----------

 

It was the day that the teenagers parents came to visit, this happened once a month and for some it was the best thing to finally see their parents, but for one her parents didn't even show.

 

\-- Jughead's POV --

It was the day that our parents came, I wasn't happy nor sad. My parents did care but sometimes I felt that they didn't show it. But the only person on my mind was Veronica. I hoped her parents would came. And i kind of knew that they would. She'd only been here just over a week. So I knew they'd want to see her. Well that's what I thought anyway.

 

\-- Thursday After Dinner --

I saw Nurse Jenny enter the lounge and knew it was time to meet our parents for the first time in a month. I went to look at Veronica but then Nurse Jenny started speaking.

'Right guys it's that time again, all your parents are waiting in the usual room. If you all follow Miss Jacobs she will lead you guys there' Everyone went to get up but not Veronica

'Veronica hunny can I talk to you in my office please?' She just looked at me and then Nurse Jenny and got up and followed Nurse Jenny out

I watched them both and knew, I knew her parents hadn't come. I tried to make myself believe that they would come for her. But they hadn't and that was the sad truth. I followed Archie, Cheryl and Kevin out to meet my parents.

 

\-- Nurse Jenny's POV --

When Veronica was admitted her parents told me straight away before they even got here that they would never come to any visits to see their daughter. Her father had spoken in behalf of himself and Hermione her mother and said that 'she was too broken and pathetic for them to be seen with'. I knew it was just her father talking because Hermione looked down in guilt. However I couldn't blame her. I'd heard about Hiram Lodge, everyone had. He was a powerful man and it makes me sad that he didn't care for his daughter but it made it worse that I knew and saw that Hermione cared but she was too afraid to do wrong by Hiram that she hid it and went along with everything that he said. I'd been a nurse and mental health therapist for years I knew the signs. And i knew that there were more secrets that this poor girl was hiding. The selective mutism was a barrier for her, for her to not let the world in. I knew deep down that she knew what was going around her and in her head she was replying to every question asked. She just couldn't communicate it because she was so hurt and damaged. I needed to help her before it was too late.

It was time for me to grab all the teens to meet their parents and I had the job to tell Veronica that hers wouldn't be there. And I wish I didn't have to do that.

'Right guys, it's thay time again, all your parents are waiting in the usual room. if you all follow Miss Jacobs, she will lead you guys there'

I saw everyone get up, I looked straight towards Veronica and saw her not get up, as if she already knew. I also saw Jughead look towards her and then get up himself. I saw the look in his eyes he knew too. He was good for her. She needed Jughead in her life.

'Veronica hunny can I talk to you in my office please?' I saw Jughead glance again as she followed me out of room. and I knew his gaze was still on the both of us

I got to my office and she walked in after me and sat down on one of chairs opposite my desk. I sat the other side of the desk in my chair and got a letter out. I was about to break this girls heart and I couldn't bare it.

'Veronica dear, unfortunately your parents aren't here'

She just looked down in her lap and started playing with her hands, which I knew was a habit of hers. It was written in her file. But I didn't need her file to read the poor girl.

'There's a letter here that I want you to read, it clears something up' I placed the paper on the desk in front of her

She looked up from her hands and grabbed the letter. She began reading and a saw a tear escape her eye. I'd read the letter previously as it had been written a few weeks back before she arrived here. It read...

 

**_'We give Riverdale's Mental Health Hospital for teens the custody of our daughter 'Veronica Elise Lodge' for a whole year until 'September 23rd 2017'. If she is not fixed by this date we will sign for another year of custody to the hospital. We will not be coming to see her during the monthly visits. She will not be allowed any contact with us._ **

**_With thanks,_ **

**_Signed:_ **

**_Hiram Lodge & Hermione Lodge_ **

 

I saw that she was re reading it as if it was a lie and then she placed it down back on my desk and wiped the stray tear from her eye. She didn't want to cry. I got it. Little did I know I didn't even know the half of her story

'That was written a few weeks prior to you arriving here'

I knew she'd heard me but I also knew she wouldn't acknowledge.

'You can now go to your room, lounge. Wherever you want. The others will be done in half and hour and will join you then'

She just got up out of the chair and walked out of the room with her hands balled into fists by her sides.

I didn't want to be the one to break the girls heart bu giving her that letter. It was horrible. Her father was horrible. I had a year to help Veronica. I couldn't believe that they wrote to 'fix her' no mental health problem is fixable its just how we learn how to deal with it. It will always be there and at times its a struggle deep within. I then had an idea, I was going to write to Hermione personally to see what she had to say when Hiram wasn't there to influence her. I got straight to it getting her address up.

 

\-- Veronica's POV --

The words spiraled in my head. I knew they wouldn't come. To be honest it wasn't a new thing. My father didn't care about me or my feelings, he abused his trust as a parental figure. I couldn't control the things he did and couldn't stop them from happening as he used his mind games to get to me. My mother cared, I knew she did. She would always come and talk to me when he wasn't there. My mother was key. She was the reason I wasn't saying anything and is the reason I won't ever say anything. I knew she was scared of him and it hurt for me to watch her so scared. She knew nothing that went on. She was oblivious to it all and I just wished she knew so she could get someone but help never came. But the sad thing was, I too, was scared of my own father, petrified more than anything. What daughter should be scared of her own father! It wasn't just mental damage that he'd done to me... But I was too scared to even speak the words in my own head let alone open up my mother or anyone for that matter. It hurt inside but the thing that hurt most was that 'I was so used to it, it stopped hurting, I stopped showing emotion. It became almost normal' And HOW HORRIBLE it is. If only you knew you'd be horrified. This shouldn't be the normal!

I blinked and was suddenly out of my trance in my own head. I looked around and saw that I was sat in the middle of one of the couches in the lounge with my legs crossed. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 1:45pm. They should be out soon. I then went back inside my own mind, a place I hated to be.

I just wanted to be around someone I trusted. Jughead. I didn't need to write for communication. I just sat there and he knew not to pry but he didn't know my darkest secret. The secret only myself and my father knew. A secret that could ruin his life and I didn't want that or he'd go after my mother. A secret that if it got out would relieve me you would've thought. But no. Embarrassment is what I would feel. I should NEVER! of let it happen! The comments I'd get about it would be negative. It was best kept inside.. i couldn't talk otherwise I would reveal all. It was a battle with myself that I couldn't win! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_\-- You've become so **damaged** that when someone tries to give you what you **deserve** , you have no **fucking idea how to respond** to it --_

 


	8. Anger, tears, a hospital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger, tears, a hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry x1000000000000000000000000000000   
> Hope you enjoyyyy xxx
> 
> Shout out to Supergirl.

\---------- Chapter 8 Anger, tears, a hospital? ----------

 

It had been a month since the parents came, and a month since Veronica had read the note that she wouldn't be seeing her parents again for over a year. She was relieved that she didn't have to see her father. But she was kind of missing her mother. She knew her father was manipulative and she knew it wasn't just her he manipulated. But she could never do anything about it. Right before her parents brought her here she spoke none stop. She wasn't the nicest person at school. Because her parents were rich and famous to the public. The world was easy to judge her and at school she took role of the mean girl because of it. She felt she needed to be in power and in control because at home she wasn't and was belittled by her own family. She's never broken down the way she has here. Jughead is the first person she feels safe around. She went through a rough patch last year; she let herself go, from her father’s abuse to her wayward lifestyle. 

\-- Jughead's POV --

I had got no further with Veronica, we hadn't spoken for a while. Well written. She slowly began drifting apart from me which I found unusual. She stopped going to the roof. I checked every night. SHe stopped sit by me at the dining table and when we had our movie nights. She just moped around and didn't talk. I tried many times, I did. I slowly stopped asking as much. It wasn't that I was giving up, it was that I didn't want to annoy her and make it worse. I let her have her space and I think she appreciated it.

It was 1 in the afternoon and most of us were sat around the lounge, doing various different activities. I was watching the TV with a couple of other people. I saw Veronica sat in the window seat just looking out of the window. Her eyes looked as if she wanted to say something but she wouldn't let herself. She turned her head to look at me and she caught me staring. I smiled. Yet she didn't smile back. She turned back to look out.

It was about 20 minutes later I saw a figure move across the room. I didn't acknowledge it at first until I heard his voice. Reggie Mantle.

'So V-Lo your finally alone, why you not with weirdo over there' I heard him say pointing a finger behind him at me, yet he didn't look at me

I just saw Veronica look up and stare at him.There was a space next to her feet so he plonked himself on the seat. I saw her move her feet slightly.

'Come on V, you can talk to me. Who wouldn't want a bit of Reggie Mantle' He then went to place his hand on hers and as soon as his hand made contact she pulled it away and shot up

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME! YOUR AN ASIAN FUCKING CREEP' She shouted

Everyone's eyes darted towards the pair and I just looked on in as much shock as anyone else. Shocked at what Reggie had done. But also shocked by Veronica saying words! Her voice was more magical than I had expected, even in the angry tone. She just glared at Reggie as her hands balled into fists. I saw her raising her hands and screamed for Nurse Jenny. She swung a punch at his face and pushed to the ground. Before she could get another punch or a kick in Nurse Jenny was behind her and grabbed her. Reggie may of been a dick but I knew he wouldn't hit a girl so he just let it happen even if he wasn't happy about it. She did what she had done with Archie when he tried to talk. I understand that she has problems, we all do. Yet she can't go around hitting people whatever they may of said or done.

'Stop it Veronica! You can't do that!' Nurse Jenny said pushing her to the door and in the direction of her office

'Damn that girl has issues. I was just trying to be nice' Reggie said dusting himself off, off of the floor

'Sorry man, I have no idea whats got into her' I said

'Its cool man, it wasn't your fault. I just hope you work her out and help her with whatever she needs'

I just smiled and nodded looking back at the door where Veronica and Nurse Jenny had not long left.

 

\-- Nurse Jenny's POV --

I was walking through the corridor when I heard someone scream 'NURSE JENNY'. I ran to where I'd heard the voice, the lounge. As I walked through the door I saw a crowd surrounding the window. As I walked closer I saw Veronica punch Reggie in the face and push him towards the ground. I ran and grabbed her arms before she could throw another punch. I dragged her away and she struggled from my grasp and pushed her out the door. Not before saying 'Stop it Veronica! You can't do that!'

I knew Reggie would be okay and he would go to first aid if needed. I walked Veronica to my office and sat her down in the chair opposite my desk. I closed the door behind and then sat opposite her behind my desk,

'What the hell was that!' I said

She just slouched in the chair and crossed her arms.

'I try to understand you Veronica. I don't want to hurt you. However in this facility we do not and I repeat do not tolerate violence of any kind. Whatever may of happened. Now what did Reggie do that was so bad?'

She just stared at the ground with her brows furrowed and a frown on her face. She didn't answer my question for the next 5 minutes.

'If your not going to say or write anything. I will go ask outside. Stay here!' I say getting up.

I walked back into the lounge. Everyone was sat around talking. They stopped when I walked in and looked in my direction.

'What's wrong with her Nurse?' Cheryl asked

'I'm trying to find out Cheryl dear. I really am' I said

She nodded in approval.

'Jughead can I speak with you a minute'

He turned and nodded and walked up to me. I walked him away from the others.

'What happened? I know she's prone to violent outbursts but nothing like this is in her record'

'Well she was sat in the window seat just looking out of the window. She turned and caught me looking at her so I smiled but she didn't return it. She just went back to looking out of the window. I then saw a figure walk across the room. I didn't realize it was Reggie until I heard his voice. So i listened he said. He said like 'hey v-lo why aren't you sitting with the weirdo' pointing at me. It didn't bother me and she gave no response just stared at him, he then sat himself down next to her feet in the space on the window seat that was still available. I then heard him say. Come on V you can talk to me who wouldn't want a bit of Reggie Mantle. This was when she shouted 'get the fuck off you Asian creep and then she through the punch and pushed him and then that's when you came in'

I nodded and listened to every word. Wow. I was gobsmacked. She'd spoken, But had been very insulting. I can't not do anything about it, that would be unfair to everyone.

'Thank you Jughead' I nodded patted his shoulder and started walking back to my office

'She'll be okay though wont she Jenny?' I heard him say with a hint of sadness

I turned and said @I really hope so Jughead. However I can't not punish her in some form. That would be unfair however we are trying to get her the help she truly needs'

He nodded with a sad smile and walked back to his seat on the couch.

I walked back to my office and when I walked inside she was gone. However I wasn't surprised. I needed to find her. I walked to hers and Cheryl's bedroom. I knocked before walking in. As I walked in I saw Cheryl sat on the floor holding ripped up photographs.

'Cheryl dear what happened' I said walking into the room and kneeling next to her. She was crying

'I came up hear to get my headphones and saw all my photos of my family and friends ripped up. I know it's Veronica because her photo from the side of her bed has gone too. But I can't find it anywhere. I want to kill her!' She screamed at the end

I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

'I know this isn't right Cheryl hunny and I'm not defending her. But let me get to the bottom of this okay. I will come back and we can help tape them all back together. She isn't herself and I don't know whats the matter with her right now. But promise me you will keep this to yourself. I don't need the whole lot of you hating on her for something she may not be able to control'

She took a second, wiped her tears and nodded. I helped her pick the ripped photos up and put them in a pile on her desk.

'I will be back as soon as I can okay?' I said hugging her once more

I got up to leave and I knew she understood. She was angry but I knew she understand what I was doing and that Veronica wasn't right.

I looked everywhere. Nothing. Until I saw a door that I knew led to the roof open ajar. Aha! I ran up the stairs and got to the roof. I looked left once I got to the top. Nothing. I then walked right and saw. OMG! I ran over and she was sat up leaning her back against a second stone wall that was up here. She had her razor for shaving next to her which I could see the blood stains. The picture frame Cheryl must've been talking about was in her left hand. And her right arm was covered in cuts and was bleeding. I felt for a pulse and there was still a strong one. She had slipped into unconsciousness. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

\-- Hours later --

\-- Still Nurse Jenny's POV --

I had been at the hospital with Veronica. She had lost a bit of blood. But she was going to be okay. The doctors had given her a sleeping drug so she would stay asleep until the next day. I stayed for a couple hours with her and then I knew everyone would be worried. I knew she wouldn't be waking up until I was there tomorrow and the doctors promised me she'd be fine. I walked into the lounge around 8pm at night. It was dark outside already because of the winter months. I walked and saw the fire in the lounge on with all the teenagers sitting around it, on the floor and couch. They had blankets and were all huddled.

They must've heard the door open as I walked in as some of their heads shot towards me.

'Is she okay!' I heard Cheryl shout and get up

'Please sit down Cheryl, we'll all talk together'

She nodded and sat back down next to Jughead on one of the couches. I stood in front of the fire facing them all.

'What happened?' Cheryl asked

I looked at them all before I started speaking.

'I found Veronica on the roof, unconscious. She had self harmed using a razor'

I heard gasps all around and I saw tears coming out of Cheryl's eyes. Jughead pulled her into him and hugged her. They were two of Veronica's only 'friends' and I needed them to be there for each other.

'She is in hospital right now and she is going to be okay and will physically make a full recovery. I don't know about her mental state as of yet as she had been given a sleeping drug to keep her under until I go back tomorrow. When she is released from the hospital she will have to go in for an evaluation before she is allowed back here. It is a precaution because we don't want her to come to harm again here or to harm any of you guys. I am 99 percent sure she will be able to come back here. As many have before because of this. But as of right now I need you all to keep each other close. And always be there for each other. Friends are an important thing. They mean everything. Veronica has a had a tough time and she is still battling inner demons. We all need to pull together to make sure she will be and is okay and to make sure that she never does anything like this again. She also needs to know that we are all here for her no matter what. Cheryl, Jughead. Keep doing what your doing. But never forget your own health and state. Don't lose yourself trying to help find someone else. We all need to look after each other and to make sure we are all okay and not deteriorating before our very eyes'

I finished and saw all the teenagers nod and look around showing small smiles at each other.

Veronica needed us. And they all needed Veronica as well as each other. I hoped, dear God I hoped she'd be okay.

 

_ \-- She finally let go of her fake smile and tears slowly rolled down her face as she whispered to herself I don't want to be me anymore -- _


	9. We're going to help you Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wakes up and Cheryl visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates simultaneously! Yes! Please enjoy! And look out for more regular updates :)

\---------- Chapter 9 We're going to help you Veronica ----------

\-- Nurse Jenny's POV --

I returned to the hospital the following morning at 8am and Veronica was still under. I pulled a chair to the side of her bed and sat I watched the dear girl. She was the most damaged person I'd ever met and it broke my heart. Her family didn't want her. So it was up to us to be her family and to care for her. I got out a book and began reading and waited until she woke.

It was about an hour later when she finally opened eyes. I saw her blink a few times to adjust to the light and then she suddenly shot up. Nearly pulling her IV out. I expected her to scream or to star panicking, but she didn't. She just stared at me. Then looked around the rest of the room.

'Veronica dear you are in the hospital, do you remember why?' I asked hoping to get a response

She looked and listened to me and then looked down at her bandaged wrist. She used her finger and felt over the bandage. She nodded her head slightly.

Wow. Just wow. She responded to someone other than Jughead.

I was just about to speak again when a Doctor walked through the door.

'Hi, I'm Michael' he said approaching the bed. He looked and gave a small smile at me

'How are you feeling Veronica?' He asked holding a clipboard in his hand

She just looked down and started playing with her hands. I wasn't surprised. He was a stranger and she couldn't trust him. 

'Sorry Doctor, she doesn't speak often, at all really. I asked her when she woke up whether she remembered what had happened and she nodded' I said to him

He nodded understanding.

'We've checked her blood and heart  rate throughout the night and everything is back to normal and also her pulse is back to a regular beat. We want to keep her in until around 1 this afternoon and then after that she is free to go unless something comes up. And I'm also aware she has to go for an evaluation for your hospital. We have booked that for you here at 2. It should take about an hour so after 3 o clock and assuming the evaluation is okay she can go back with you' He said giving me a sheet to sign for her evaluation. I signed on the dotted line.

'Thank you Doctor. Thank you'

'Of course miss, saving kids is a blessing. I will back in a few hours to check again' He said shaking my hand 'See you soon Veronica' He said nodding his head at her

I sat back in my chair when he left. She looked at me from her hands and stared.

'Would you like me to go and collect some clothes for you?' I asked her

She nodded again. I gave her the remote for the TV in the room. She turned it on as I walked out. Before leaving I said 'Won't be long hun'

 

\-- Back at the hospital --

I had arrived back and explained to another Nurse everything. She said to tell everyone what she could to not worry them and to let them know that she will be back later this afternoon.

I went up to her room and knocked just in case Cheryl was in there. She was, she shouted 'come in'. I walked in and saw her taping her photos back together.

'Oh Cheryl I'm sorry I havn't helped you with them yet'

'That's okay Jenny. Veronica is in need of your help'

A thought then crossed my mind.

'Cheryl hunny do you want to come to the hospital with me to keep her company. I know she's spoken/written to Jughead more and well only to Jughead. But shes acknowledged me in the hospital and I think right now she needs a girlfriend to lean on' I explained

Cheryl stopped what she was doing and looked up.

'Really?' She asked shocked

'Yes' I said smiling

She smiled back and got up to hug me. I laughed.

'However first would you be able to help me pick an outfit for Veronica'  

She nodded and began searching. 10 minutes later she came out with a NYPD jumper, leggings, all black high top converse. She put them into Veronica's handbag along with some of her make up products, aswell as her hairbrush.

'Shall I bring the picture' She said pointing to the frame next to Veronica's desk. Veronica had cleaned it and put it back where it belongs.

'No I should leave that there and it will be a nice surprise for when she gets back later' I said

She nodded agreeing. She quickly ran into their bathroom closing the door. She came out 5 minutes later with her hair now half up half down. She grabbed her shoes from the corner of the room anf put them on. She placed all her ripped photos into a plastic bag with the scissors and sellotape and then placed that in Veronica's handbag.

'You ready?' I asked

'Yep, lets go'

 

\-- Back at the Hospital --

\-- Cheryl's POV --

We walked into Veronica's room and she was sat watching TV. She turned her head to look at who had walked through the door and then went back to watching her show. I walked over to the bed, took my little bag out and put her bag on her bed. I said in the chair and put little bag next to me. She sat up and looked inside her bag. She turned to me nodding and smiling. I smiled back at her. I looked at Jenny and she smiled a wide smile. She pulled the other chair next to mine and sat down.

I got my ripped photos out of the plastic bag aswell as the tape and scissors. I looked up and saw her look at me and then down at the bag noticing the ripped photos. She gasped. She looked at her hands and spoke softly.

'I'm sorry'

Nurse Jenny and I shared a look of happiness. I moved my chair even closer to her bed and placed all the bits on her bed/on her lap. She began piecing  a photo back together as she found the pieces.

'It's okay, it really is. Thank you' I said

'No thank you' she replied quietly

'Right girls I'm going to the cafeteria here to grab some food what would you two like?'

'Can I have a coke and some fries' I said then looking at Veronica, she was in deep concentration with my photographs. I tapped her slightly hoping she wouldn't jump

'What?' She asked quietly again

'What food or drink would you like?' I asked her

'Just a coke' She said getting back to the photos

I smiled at Nurse Jenny as she left the room.

'We're going to help you Veronica'

We both smiled at each other.

 

\-- Smiling doesn't necessarily mean your happy. Sometimes it just means you're strong --


	10. Cheryl figures it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica returns and Cheryl may have figured out whats causing Veronica this much pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY!!! hope you guys are all doing okayyy :) updates may be slow this week as I have quite a busy week. I may only be able to upload tuesday and thursday night :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave your thoughts below, would love to see what you think and any ideas you may have :) Thank youuuu guys xx

\---------- Chapter 10 Cheryl figures it out ----------

 

\-- Cheryl's POV --

Veronica had got changed, done her make up and hair and had been called in for her evaluation. We had managed to piece all of the photos back together. Which i was more than happy about. She'd been gone 20 minutes when Nurse Jenny finally spoke to me.

'Cheryl?' she said tapping my shoulder

I turned to her.

'Yes?'

'I'm going to need your help' She said

I was confused she'd already told me and the whole hospital that.

'What do you mean, you've already said that?'

'I mean, since the 'incident' she's interacted, she's spoken, she's done more in this last day or two than she ever has since she joined a few months ago. I think the self harm helped as if she's released all the pain and finally let some of it go'

I processed this information for a minute.

'You Jenny understand more than do. Obviously as you've got all her background information. All I know is that she has no family photos. Just the one with that boy. No family photos mean they must be the cause or have done something truly bad to her' I explained

She nodded.

'You know I can't give out her personal details. But ypur not totally wrong. I'm she tells you or Jughead eventually what truly happened in her home. Because I know deep down it isn't just what's in her file. She's to fragile for that. I want to cry for her, for all of you. But Veronica Lodge is something else. She truly is'

I hugged her.

'We're going to help her Jenny. You've helped me these past 2 years and I couldn't thank you enough. And I'm going to be here as long as Veronica needs me'

We pulled apart and smiled.

'How long will she be do you think?' I asked looking at the time

'She's nearly been there half an hour so another half and hour. And hopefully she gets to come with us'

I nodded and turned to look out the window, processing what little Jenny had said about Veronica's life. I wanted to find out to help her. But I didn't want to pry and upset her.

 

\-- 30 minutes later --

\-- Veronica's POV --

I walked back into my room and saw Cheryl staring out of the window and Nurse Jenny reading a book. As soon as I walked in they looked up and stood up. The Doctor behind me walked over to Jenny and pulled her into the corner. Cheryl walked over to me. She spoke.

'Hey how was it?' She asked

'Okay' I said nodding

She smiled back at me. She then went to pick up my bag to give to me. I took it from her and placed it on my arm.

'Girls' Nurse Jenny said turning to us both as the Doctor walked out

'Your coming home'

The words ran throughout my head. Home. Home. Home. Yes it was my home. I felt more loved from Cheryl, Jughead and Nurse Jenny than my own parents. I then felt someone hug me. Yet I didn't push them away in fear. I was accepting this and I loved it. I knew it was Cheryl and hugged back. I truly believe we were going to be good friends. And I hope Jughead will continue with me.

'Right then lets get out of here!' Nurse Jenny said walking towards the door smiling

\-- Back at the hospital --

We arrived back at the hospital. I was ready to face everyone. I think.

Cheryl waited for me to get out of the car and walked with me through the doors. Nurse Jenny was already in the lounge as I took my time getting out of the car.

When me and Cheryl walked in everyone's eyes turned instantly. And when I mean instantly. I really mean it.

I saw Jughead get up and walk closer to me.

'Veronica' He said

I took a second before I actually spoke.

'Hey' I say 

I looked around and saw shocked faces which then turned into smiles. I looked around and then finally smiled looking at Jughead. I turned my head behind me and saw my smile on Cheryl's face. Jughead went to hug me, however I walked backwards hitting Cheryl.

'Erm well baby steps' Jughead said putting his arms down looking at Cheryl.

I wanted to hug him I really did. I hugged Cheryl. But she was a girl. It was men I couldn't trust. From my dad to Reggie it scared me. I wanted to explain. But explaining meant opening up and telling my deepest darkest secret. And I just couldn't. It would ruin my mum.

\-- Cheryl's POV --

I felt Veronica bump into me. She hugged me. Yet she wouldn't hug Jughead who she'd actually been around more and interacted more with. It must be men. She doesn't like the male touch. OMG it all makes sense. Reggie. How she reacted. And even when Archie tried to talk to her. I don't want to make an assumption but I have a good idea of what secret she may be keeping.

'Erm well baby steps' I hear Jughead say as I look up and see his eyes on me as if he wanted to talk later. I just nodded trying not to let Veronica see.

'V do you want to sit and watch TV?' I asked linking our arms as I came to stand next to her

She turned her head to me and nodded saying a small 'yes'

I led her to one of the couches where there were too available seats. She placed her bag down in front of her and sat crossed legged on the couch. I sat to her right. And Archie was too her left. She moved a lot closer to me. I looked at Archie and shook my head as if to say it wasn't him. He just nodded as if he understood.

The time passed and eventually Veronica had her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her in comfort however not that tightly. Not long after this Nurse Jenny called us for dinner.

I nudged Veronica and she moved, got up and grabbed her bag. She didn't wait and I saw her walk upstairs. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. She came down 30 seconds later without her bag and her sleeves of her jumper were now rolled up revealing the bandage on her arm. I didn't look. I didn't need too. It didn't matter it was there.

We both walked into the dining room and saw two seat across from Jughead free. I walked past Betty, Archie and Kevin and nodded. They understood. I could just see them staring at Veronica's arm. She sat down directly opposite Jughead so I sat to her left.

5 minutes later three people moved from next to us and another three moved in. Archie sat next to Jughead as he knew Veronica wasn't comfortable sitting next to him. Betty sat next Veronica and Kevin next to Archie.

'Hey' Betty said to the three of us, more to Veronica than me and Jughead

She turned to Betty with a small 'hi'.

I saw Kevin smile and also say 'hi' followed by Archie.

Veronica just smiled and nodded at them.

She still struggled to even look a man let alone speak to one. So this was a big step for her. We all began talking. Well the five of us did. Veronica sat and reacted. Smiling at some things that were said. At one point during the conversation she leaned and whispered in my ear. 'Things are looking a little better'. This made a giant smile appear on my face and a tear nearly came to my eye.

'Don't worry Veronica, your never going feel alone ever again. We're all here' She smiled a little as I pulled her into a side hug.

This interaction didn't go unseen by the group as they all saw and smiled. Seeing that Veronica was improving a little.

However I knew she wasn't truly happy inside. The deep secret she was hiding, that she couldn't tell anybody. I could see it eating her up inside. It's causing her to have trust issues with boys and men that care for her and wouldn't want to harm her in anyway. I need to know what happened to help her through it. But it was going to take a while, I knew it.

\-- Veronica's POV --

Sitting hear smiling looked as if I was over it and that it didn't bother me anymore. But that was so far from the truth. Every night when I closed my eyes it flashed back into my mind. I couldn't get rid of it. I just chose to mask it so the others wouldn't notice. I don't think anyone has noticed. No one knows but me and my father. Nothing was in my file. Why would it be. It was a secret. A secret that would destroy lives.

 

\-- From the outside I look happy, sat here smiling. But that isn't case, inside I have a haunting secret that's eating me alive day by day. A smile can hide a life worth of pain --


	11. Veronica tells all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from the TV causes Veronica to breakdown. She reveals all to Cheryl. Will everything finally start to get better??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also trigger warning of rape so please read with care. 
> 
> A NEW UPDATE!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY :) xx

\---------- Chapter 11 Veronica tells all... ---------

 

It was movie night and everybody was getting ready to go to the living room to enjoy the night. Veronica and Cheryl were in their room changing and collecting their blankets. Veronica was wearing a pair of satin shorts and a satin cami in pink. Over the top she wore a black kimono and on her feet she wore a pair of slides. Cheryl was wearing leggings and an oversized top which was tied at the front, she had some fluffy sock on her feet. Veronica kept her hair down whereas Cheryl had tied it up half down and half up. 

'You ready?' Cheryl asked as she walked towards the door with her blanket

Veronica nodded grabbing her blanket off of her bed. Both girls walked down to the living room. There were no seats on any couches so they sat on the floor leaning their backs against one of the couches. Jughead came and sat down next to Veronica on her right as Cheryl was on her left. She turned and smiled at him Jughead returning the smile. Betty, Archie and Kevin came in and joined the three on the floor. Betty and Kevin lay in front of the girls whilst Archie sat the other side of Jughead. Veronica moved away from Kevin's legs slightly by moving closer to Cheryl. However no one seemed to notice but Cheryl. She noted it.

Everyone was quietly chatting whilst they waited for everyone to join them. Veronica just sat and listened to what everyone was saying.

10 minutes later everyone was seated and someone started the movie. 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'.

Everyone was gripped during the movie until it came to a scene which concerned 'rape'.

\-- Cheryl's POV --

The film was amazing. Everyone was so gripped. Suddenly there was a rape scene. I looked at Veronica and saw that she had frozen in her spot. I started to instantly worry. I was right. Was it rape that had caused her to be the way she was. Suddenly she got up causing everyone to turn and look at her. She turned and ran out of the room.

'Cheryl?' Jughead asked

Cheryl ignored him and ran after Veronica. She ran straight to their bedroom, she wasn't in the bedroom but she heard her crying hysterically in their en suite. She ran in and saw Veronica sat on the floor with the face over the toilets, she was throwing up and crying.

'Veronica' I said kneeling down next to her grabbing her hair and tying it with the hair band on my arm. I stroked her back and she puked up everything she had eaten that day.

She eventually stopped puking. I gave her some tissue. She wiped her mouth and then leaned back against the wall with tears still falling from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she lent into me.

'Veronica, this is breaking you inside, please tell me. I'm hear for you Veronica' I explained rubbing her back

She didn't saying anything for minutes after that.

 

\-- Veronica's POV --

I didn't reply to her straight away. I just couldn't. But I wanted too. I needed to get it out. I had trusted Jughead and for some reason my mind was not letting me be able to tell him. But I trusted Cheryl she was like the sister I never had.

I finally stopped the tears from falling. I pulled away from Cheryl wiping my eyes and sat crossed legged in front of her with my head down. She did the same, as what I could see from the corner of my eye.

'Cheryl'

 

\-- Cheryl's POV --

'Cheryl' she said. I stared at her

'This is so so hard' she whispered

I kept quiet not wanting to interrupt.

And thats when everything just came out.

'It started about 3 years ago when I was 13 nearly 14. I was an only child and had always had a close relationship with my mother. We were best friends. But there was one problem. My father was famous because of his doings and everything so we were in the public eye. Our relationship as a family started to deteriorate and my parents began fighting, I fought with my mum and hated my dad as I found out what he had been up to behind our backs. And thats when it started. He came into my room one night and just sat on my bed' She paused as a tear fell from her eye

I touched her hand to let her know that I was there for her and that I was listening.

'He just sat there and I just stared at him. I was confused, he then pushed me back and I let my phone fall to the floor' She paused intaking a breathe

'That's when it happened, he kissed me and I tried to push him off. But nothing would work. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth so I stopped it was no use. And that's when it happened' Tears were pouring from her eyes and she began shaking, I wanted to comfort her but I knew she needed to get this out. Tears were pouring from my eyes as I was broken, it was truly heart breaking hearing this.

'He.. he ra..raped.. m..me' She said letting out a sob, that is when I pulled her into me and rocked her back and forth

The males contact, he'd broken that, she couldn't be around men or boys as she had lost trust with every male and she'd even lost trust with everyone. It looks weeks for her to open up to Jughead and then me.

I just let her cry and let it all out. It took her a while to stop and she told me the whole story. How it continued almost everyday from that moment. How she couldn't believe that her mother didn't know. How her whole life had been broken and she herself was broken.

 

\--  The thing that people didn't understand...was that a rape victim and a victim of a fatal accident were both gone, forever. The difference was that the rape victim still had to go through the motions of being alive --


	12. Telling somebody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl persuades Veronica to say something to Nurse Jenny, Will she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Choice Awards tomorrow!! AHHHHH!!! Well I'm in the UK so may have to stream it or catch it on youtube the day after :(  
> Hoping Riverdale come out with some awards!!! And don't forgot the cast are presenting an award/s! So look out for them!!
> 
> Also quick note I had this idea/inspiration from a TV Show called 'Higher Ground' It came out 1999/2000. It's about a school for troubled teens that have to deal with so many different issues. It's a real eye opening show. And it's very real, it doesn't shy away from anything. If you would like to check that out, I really do recommend it. It's on youtube just type in "Higher Ground Episode 1' and the whole playlist will come up :)
> 
> Love you all xxx

\---------- Chapter 12 Telling somebody? ----------

Cheryl had bought Veronica to her bed and had sat her down covering her lap with a blanket. She sat next to her and just held her hand and then began talking after hearing what had happened to Veronica.

'I'm so so sor' She got cut off by Veronica

'Don't. Don't apologise, you couldn't of done anything. No one could. I didn't even know you when it was happening. And he forced me to be quiet. Tell and I'll hurt your mother. Tell and they'll just say you were asking for it. Tell and I'll ruin your life... Like he hasn't already.'

Cheryl just nodded understanding.

'Veronica I really think you should tell Nurse Jenny. If your afraid he'll hurt your mother let Nurse Jenny get in contact with her and get her to come here. Your safe here. No one can hurt you here. And if your mothers here she'll be safe too. And then your father can be arrested'

Veronica listened.

'But she won't be able to come here. Daddy controls her, why do you think I'm here? Because of him, he knew the best way to keep me quiet was to send me away so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. In his words he got all the use out of me he wanted. Unless Nurse Jenny could find a way to contact her without my father knowing. She won't be able to get here' She explained

Cheryl thought for a moment.

'Only one way to find out' She said grabbing Veronica's hand and leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to Nurse Jenny's office.

\-- Nurse Jenny's POV --

I heard a knock on my door.

'Come in' I shouted

I looked up and saw Cheryl with Veronica trailing behind her.

'Is everything okay girls?' I said as Veronica shut the door

'Not really' Cheryl answered walking to sit down Veronica sitting in the chair next to her

'What's up girls?' I asked

I saw Cheryl look at Veronica and she returned the look, then Veronica turned to look me in the eyes.

'It's about me' She said I tried to hide the smile and shock. As I didn't want her to stop talking. This was the first time I'd heard her talk.

'Yes dear I'm listening' I said reassuring her

'It's about my father he...' And that was when she told me her whole life story. How her father had abused her, raped her. Threatened her and her mother. How he had broken this girls life. It brought a tear to my eye. I had seen may kids come through these doors and none of their stories touched my heart the way Veronica's had, I looked at her face after she'd finished explaining and she looked like she wanted to cry until Cheryl put her arm around her shoulder her face instantly calmed.

Before I could speak Veronica spoke again.

'But Nurse Jenny you can't tell anyone! It will get back to daddy and he said if anyone found that mother would have to pay and I don't want her to suffer because of me and he said he'll ruin my life even more if anyone found out'

I nodded as she explained. But I knew how to solve this,

'Veronica dear I have a contact number for you mother and I have had a few calls with her. Your father is unaware of these calls and she will be able to visit these next two weeks as he's away on a business trip so won't suspect anything. And do you remember the letter I gave you a while back?' I explained and asked

She nodded as if she remembered. 

'Well she wanted me to tell you that she had nothing to do with writing that letter, it was all your father and if hit was up to her you'd be home with her and not here. So I presume she knew about nothing?'

'No she didn't, but I don't know how she didn't know, but daddy was clever he knew how to do things with no one finding out, its basically his job. Do you really think you could get her here?' She asked with hope in her eyes

'Yes, whatever is best for her' I said nodding my head and smiling. My heart was still broken for her

'We have to stop him, I don't want him to hurt mum and I Just need a little bit of closer' She said tilting her head towards her lap

'We're going to do it Veronica don't you worry' I said glancing at Cheryl and then back at Veronica

She glanced up at me with a little smile.

'Veronica would it be okay if you went back to your room or wherever you guys were before as I would like to talk to Cheryl for a minute' Veronica looked at Cheryl with worry in her eyes and got up hesitantly and didn't let her eyes leave Cheryl's until she was out of the room

'Yes?" Cheryl asked crossing her legs

'How long have you guys kept this from me' I tried to not sound angry

'I literally Just found out about an hour ago, there was a scene in the movie that must've sparked something she froze and ran out, I followed her and found her throwing up and crying hysterically. It took a little while but she told me that exact story she told you. My heart inside broke for her. I wanted to cry myself. But I knew I had to keep it together for her and to be supportive for her' She explained

'I will contact her mother first thing in the morning as it is quite late now' Cheryl turned and looked at the clock nodding

'I want to be there as much as I can, Jughead too if Veronica will let him, she needs us as it's going to a long ride' She explained

'It really is' I agreed saying goodnight to Cheryl as she left my office

How could the poor girl keep this from me, from everyone this whole time, its been eating her up from the inside out until she couldn't take it anymore. It definitely was going to be a long journey but we are going to get her through this.

 

\-- we can only bottle up our emotions for so long. Some day that bottle will crack and what we tried to keep in will pour out in tears --

 


	13. Hermione arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arrives. Will Veronica have the courage to tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scenes that are being released are so good!! They answer some questions and give us info we didn't know before. I wish they would've been put into Season 1.
> 
> As always enjoy. Love xxx

\---------- Chapter 13 Hermione arrives ----------

 

It was the next day and Jenny had called Hermione Lodge that morning, she was confused as to why she was being called and how she had got her number. Jenny had told her it was something extremely important involving Veronica and could she get here that day. Her voice turned to worry and said she could there within the next few hours.

All the teens were sat in the lounge, Veronica had spoken a few words to Jughead and they were talking about one of their favourite shows 'Ricky and Morty'. She didn't reply with a lot of words but the acknowledge was there. That was when they heard Reggie say 'guys'. Everyone turned to the door and saw Nurse Jenny stood with an older Latina women. And the only Latina here was of course Veronica. Jughead nudged her and she turned around and a look flew across her eyes as if she knew her. We all looked back and fourth between the pair and saw the resemblance between the pair. Her mother had slightly lighter hair than Veronica but they had the same body type and the same eyes.

'Mum?' Veronica asked getting up and walking towards her

'Mija' She said smiling down at her daughter as Veronica was slightly smaller

Veronica put her arms around her mothers neck and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled away Jenny ushered them out of the door.

'What's Veronica's mother doing here?' Betty asked looking around the gang as everyone else went back to what they were doing

'I have no idea' Jughead said shrugging his shoulders

'Cheryl?' Archie asked

'No idea, she hasn't mentioned her mother at me all to me' Cheryl said lying as easy as anything. It wasn't her place to tell them, to be quite honest it was no ones business

 

\-- Nurse's Jenny's POV --

I ushered the mother and daughter into the family room so it was more of a cozy setting for Veronica other than a formal office.

Veronica sat herself down on the couch and Hermione sat the other side to give her daughter a little space.

'Mija is everything alright? Jenny here rang and she sounded worried' Hermione asked

Veronica didn't look up from her lap, shed resorted to messing with her hands like she always did.

'Mija I'll always be here for you, it may not seem like it but I am' Hermione tried again

'Nao posso' Veronica said

I knew they spoke Portuguese but I had never heard her.

'Porgue querida?' Hermione spoke back

'Papai vai te machucar' She said back

'Are you hiding something to protect me against your father?' She asked back

'Yes' Veronica said looking up into her daughters eyes

'Did he threaten you Mija?' Hermione asked moving slightly closer

Veronica nodded her head letting a tear fall.

'What did he do!?' Hermione asked in urgency

Veronica looked around the room and saw a notebook and pen on the table, she got up and grabbed it, curling up in the corner of the couch and began writing,

I looked to Hermione and gave her a nod. She understood and sat back and watched her daughter. 

About half an hour later Veronica closed the notebook and handed it to her mother.

I had an incline what she'd written in their, the story she had told myself and the same story she had told Cheryl. Veronica just sat looking down as her mother began to read the notebook. I watched between the pair and saw the sadness and shock in Hermione's eyes. She definitely didn't know. When she had closed the book she instantly pulled Veronica into a hug. Veronica melted into the hug and began to cry into her mothers chest.

'Oh Mija I can't explain to you how sorry I am' her mother said

She cried for her daughter.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked carefully

'Daddy threatened that if I told he'd hurt you and ruin my life for the ever' She said between tears and hiccups

'Oh Mija' She said pulling her tighter

'What do we do?' Veronica said talking to me this time

'Well I have never dealt with a case like this but I can call the child services and the police to get your father arrested. Hermione where is Mr Lodge now?' I asked

'Los Angeles, he's back tonight actually' I nodded

'I can have cops waiting for him at the airport. Do you have his flying information?' I asked

'Yes, could I go home for you?' She asked

'Of course! Veronica would you like me to get Cheryl whilst your mother is gone' I asked

Veronica nodded and hugged her mother tighter before she left.

I went into the lounge.

'Cheryl' I said

She looked and walked over to me.

'Is she okay?' She asked

I nodded and ushered for her to follow me. She followed close behind. Once we got to the room I opened the door to let Cheryl in.

Cheryl walked in just as Hermione was getting up to leave.

'Mrs Lodge' She said shaking her hand

'Call me Hermione hun' She said hugging Cheryl

Cheryl smiled.

'Look after her please Cheryl' She said as she kissed Veronica;s

'I won't be long Mija' She said as I walked her to her car.

'Thank you Hermione for coming' I said

She hugged me.

'Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter since she's been here. I had no choice in the matter when it came to sending her here. But I have learnt of something tragic and I'm going to put an end to this. I won't be long' She said getting into her car and driving off

I walked back to the family room and saw Cheryl embracing Veronica.

'What's going to happen?' Cheryl asked

'He's going down for what he's has done. I will make sure of it' I said

'Where has Hermione gone?' She said rubbing Veronica's back as the girl sat their quietly 

'Mr Lodge is flying back tonight from LA and she has to collect some of his information so that the police can arrest him and meet him when he gets off his flight' I explained, we aren't normally allowed to share personal details with the other teens but because Veronica had told Cheryl before anyone else. We were allowed to let her know and I knew Veronica wouldn't mind.

'So its a waiting game until Hermione gets back' Cheryl stated

'Yes honey, yes it is' I said

 

\-- Never a victim, forever a fighter --


	14. Hiram arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I'm Back!

\---------- Chapter 14 Hiram arrested ---------

 

Hermione had arrived back at the hospital after she had collected all of the documents they needed to go and arrest Hiram.

When she arrived back she saw Veronica asleep with her head in Cheryl's lap and now next to Cheryl was a boy, who she hadn't seen before,

'Hello' Hermione said walking into the room after speaking to Nurse Jenny outside and passing over the documents.

'Hi' Cheryl spoke then looked down at Veronica to check it didn't wake her. It didn't.

'Who is this boy?' Hermione asked smiling

'Jughead mam' He said standing up and holding out his hand to shake it but instead she pulled the boy into a hug

'You must care about my daughter or you wouldn't be sat here with her and Cheryl' She said pulling back and smiling

Jughead blushed and little and Cheryl laughed knowing he liked Veronica.

'I do Mrs Lodge, I really do' Jughead said smiling back

'Please call me Hermione, the Lodge name is tainted' She said as a tear came prominent in her eye

Jughead saw this and pulled Hermione into a hug knowing she needed it and he loved her daughter so he needed to be there for them. He led her onto the couch and she sat down next to Cheryl, Cheryl put her arm around her and Jughead sat on the table in front of the three women.

'Thank you, I can't thank you enough for caring for Veronica whilst she's been here, I couldn't protect her the way you two could' She said looking down

'Stop Hermione, you brought her up to be the amazing person she is, everything that happened to her and way Hiram did isn't your fault and never blame yourself' Cheryl said and Hermione nodded and then everyone went silent

After a long period of silence Nurse Jenny walked through the door. They all looked at her as Veronica still slept.

'Hey' She said walking in and sitting next to Jughead on the table

'Is everyone okay?' Hermione asked

'Yes, we just got confirmation that Hiram has been arrested and is being taken in for questioning but... he can't just go down like that, Veronica is going to have to speak out and testify against him or talk to child services. If she speaks to child services they will put the case through and he will get sent to the courts and a judge will sentence him no questions asked. It's just getting her to speak to them because she couldn't even tell you about it, and they will record the whole thing so they have it all on profile' She explained, everyone just sat and listened

'What will she have to say?' Jughead asked

'Everything, she can't leave anything out, it will be heartbreaking honestly heartbreaking but she needs to tell them every detail as the more in depth the longer the sentence will be and then she has a stronger case against him' 

This made Hermione break down in tears and Cheryl pulled her into a hug thus moving which made Veronica stir and wake. She sat up confused and then saw her mum crying.

'Mum? Are you okay?' She said panicked getting up and hugging her mother

After about 5 minutes Hermione stopped crying and Veronica sat down next to Cheryl and looked around confused.

'What's happening?' She said

'Veronica dear your father, he's been arrested and has been taken into questioning'

This made Veronica look scared and panicked.

'No no dear it's okay you don't need to worry, your mother and yourself are going to be save, he won't be able to hurt either of you now' Nurse Jenny reassured her by putting her hand on Veronica's and his soothed her

'Do I have to do anything?' She asked grabbing onto Cheryl's hand and then smiling at Jughead as she saw him, he smiled back

'Yes, your going to have to speak to child services about this and tell them everything'

Veronica grabbed Cheryl's hand tighter and looked at her now 'best friend'.

'Wh..whaa..what?' She stuttered

'The reason is because if you don't they can't send him down it, you've told us but they need you to tell them and for them to record it for the proof. Once you have that's it, it's done'

'V I know it's hard for you, I know how hard it was for you to open up to me, Jughead or your own mother, I don't know what your going through I'm going to be honest, I'm not going to lie and say I understand your pain, but I understand a type of pain, I understand my pain and I want you to get it out there so that everyone can help you, I suffered through my pain for too long and from being here has helped a lot and Nurse Jenny helped more than I can ever explain, I had family issues and because of Nurse Jenny I no longer have to see them and now I just focus on me and my friends and my new family here, it does get better Veronica, and honestly again it all never 100% go away but it will get better' Cheryl finished her speech and everyone just looked on in awe and it must of resinated with Veronica because she nodded and pulled Cheryl into a hug.

'I'll do it' She said and everyone smiled as they knew Hiram was going down for the pain he had caused

 

\-- I wish they made father's day cards for crappy dad's. "We may biologically be related, but the only emotional attachment I have to you is anger. Happy Father's Day! You shitty human being! --


	15. Jeronica?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeronica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx

—————————— Chapter 15 Jeronica?  ——————————

 

Veronica speaking with Child services went a lot more smoother than anyone had imagined, she went in there with her head held up high and spoke the truth, she told everything. She was in there for a good hour and a half. Cheryl, Jughead and Hermione all sat outside the room waiting nervously. They didn't know if she was going to burst into tears and they would need to call someone in to calm her down or she'd come running out crying, but she didn't. They looked through the window slyly and saw her talking to the man and him writing a little down whilst another women stood behind the camera. They saw hints of tears but they didn't worry she looked like she was doing okay.

After and hour and half they heard there door open and out came the man and women.

'She was absolutely brilliant, we got everything we need to bring this man down, we have to send this off to our bosses, they will review and then send it to the court, this will all be down without having to bother Miss Lodge again. So within a week or 2 you will find out the sentencing of the man' The women explained

The women then walked up to Hermione and spoke. 

'You have a brave daughter Mrs Lodge, you should be very very proud of her, and never blame yourself. Ive seen so many cases and so many mothers or fathers blame themselves because of what the other parent or family member has done, but never blame yourself, this wasn't your fault' She smiled and Hermione hugged the women

'Thank you both, I hope she can slowly heal now' Hermione said she then looked at Jughead and Cheryl and nodded for them to go see Veronica

Hermione led them to Nurse Jenny and she spoke with them.

'Ronnie?' Jughead said as he walked into the room sitting down next to Veronica

She instantly lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him

'Is he going to go down?' She asked

'The women said we will know within 1-2 weeks, and the they won't have to bother you again. Are you feeling any better?' Cheryl asked sitting across from the pair

'Yes, knowing he can't hurt my mum or that he can't come after me again, I will feel even better when he is sentenced. I will never forget but I am going to learn to live and to learn to love again' She said smiling at her best friend and secret crush

'I'm going to go speak to Nurse Jenny, see you two in a little while' Cheryl said winking at Jughead and walking out the room closing the door behind her

The pair stayed silent for a few minutes, Veronica still wrapped in Jughead's arms

'Juggie?' Veronica asked

'Yes Ron?' He said smiling down at the girl in his arms

'Thank you for everything, you've helped me from the very beginning, I'm sorry I shut you out' 

'Ronnie it's okay, you needed space and I was more than willing to give you that' He said hugging her tighter

'I like you' Veronica blurted out

Jughead's eyes went wide.

'What?' He said shocked

'I like you Juggie, like really like you, you've been there for me pretty much since I arrived and you always cared about me when for me it seemed like no one else did and I can't thank you enough for getting me to talk and interact again' She said

She then looked up at Jughead and pulled away from him slightly, they looked into each others eyes and then Jughead looked at her lips and leaned in. He captured Veronica's lips with his own and she began to kiss back, they began a make out session. After a while they pulled a part for air.

They again looked into each others eyes and smiled.

'Veronica Lodge will you do the honour in being my girlfriend' Jughead asked

'My pleasure Jughead Jones' She said pecking his lips again they pulled apart just before the door opened

'Dinners ready you two' Nurse Jenny says smiling at the pair

They smiled at her and as they walked out of the room Nurse Jenny said to Veronica.

'Your mother is waiting to talk to you' She said as they walked to the dining room

'See you in there Juggie' Veronica said walking over to her mother

'I'm beyond proud of you hunny and I never will be able to say how sorry I am this ever happened to you, I should've been a mother and protected you and I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life'

'No mum don't do that, I don't want you feeling bad for something I know you couldn't control, I don't want to think about him, I don't want to think about what he didn't, and I don't want to think about the pain I went through. I want to move on and if I move on I need you to move on to' Veronica explained hooking her hands with her mothers

'How are you so cool about all this' She asked her daughter

'I've learnt to be strong for many years and the fact that it may be finally over is the biggest relieve of my life, I'm trying to be strong to help me move on. We will be free from him Mum we will be soon' She hugged her mum and kissed her cheek

'And also can I stay here still? As personally I still feel I need to improve and I don't want to leave my friends mum' She said looking down thinking of Jughead

'And Jughead' Her mother said winking

'Mum leave it out' She said laughing and blushing 

'I will visit every chance I can, I will speak with Nurse Jenny' She said nodding behind her

Veronica turned around and saw Nurse Jenny leaning against the wall waiting for the pair.

'Well then I will let you two talk and will see you again soon. I love you mum' she said hugging her again

'Love you always Mija' She said hugging back

They smiled at each other as Veronica walked away and into the dining room.

 

  
\-- The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever --


	16. A sequel?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel!?

HEY!!! I am going to end this part of the story here (AND YES I'M SORRY ITS A CLIFFHANGER AND IM SORRY THERE ARE STILL A LOT OF QUESTIONS STILL UNANSWERED BUT DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE ANSWERED), however! I will still be updating on this story so the 15 chapters will be part one and the next lot of chapters will be so many years in the future. I wanted to make progress on this story and I think the best to do that is to also keep it all in one book other than doing a separate sequel. SO I hope you look forward to a time jump and some hopefully character development.

Thank you!!! this story is close to my heart and I can't believe it has been received so well. I love you all!

So thank you and Love always xx

T


	17. Sequel Preview!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love always xx

\-- 6 Years Later --

It had been 6 years since Veronica had left the hospital, now being 24 years old she thought her life had improved. But she had a secret, she knew. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone and there was a reason why. So what happened to Jeronica you're asking? and Cheronica?Well that's a long story that only Veronica herself can tell.

'Mila!' Veronica shouted across the apartment to her 6 year old daughter

'What?!' Her daughter shouted walking into the kitchen seeing her mother rinsing a cup up

'Have you got all your stuff, we're leaving in 20 minutes for the airport'

'Where too again Mommy? I forgot?' Mila asked

'My old school reunion. Back on the outskirts of Riverdale remember' She said turning to her daughter

'Oh yhhhhh I remember now' She said laughing 'So I get to meet your old friends!' Her daughter said jumping up and down

'Yes, yes you do' She said nodding

Veronica didn't show it but she was dreading it, she'd cut herself off from everyone the minute she left, she'd been hurt my the people she thought loved her and her situation 6 years ago was still going on, she can't forget, it's eating her alive. No one back there knows about Mila or wheres she been living. She's so scared to see everyone.

 

  
\-- We loved each other, we did... But I guess we just grew apart? Which caused 10x more problems. And I'm scared to see you again. I really really am --


End file.
